


Nothing Short of Perfection

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But hopefully it's cute, Fluff, Gladnis Week Day 3, M/M, This Was So Random, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Gladio tricks Ignis into spending some time with him.





	Nothing Short of Perfection

The main problem Gladio has with Ignis is his damn hair. It's so _perfect_ with the way it sweeps across his forehead, brushing just barely over the top of his spectacles. And the problem is it's too damn _perfect_ just like everything else about Ignis.

He's always on time, never late to anything. He's always going above and beyond, helping their brat of a prince. And he's always studying. Study, study, study, and cook. That's all Ignis does whenever he has a free moment.

"I am going to be the King's advisor," he explains, when Gladio invites him to do something, _anything_ else. "I need to be completely knowledgeable about as many things as I possibly can. I cannot waste my time flitting about."

Raising an eyebrow, Gladio sighs. "Takin’ a break is good for your mind sometimes," he says, poking his forehead. Ignis is quick to swat Gladio's hand away.

"I do not wish to fall behind. If Noctis has any questions about anything pertaining his studies, I like to be a step ahead of him," Ignis explains, flipping the pages.

"Iggy, you've been steps ahead of Noct for years. Especially when our _prince_ is barely learning anything himself." Gladio clicks his tongue. Noctis is far too lazy for his liking sometimes.

"Now, now, Gladiolus. Noctis does study, even if he does so begrudgingly," Ignis chides, eliciting a groan from Gladio's mouth. And why's he gotta use his full name? 

He's about to argue, but one thing Gladio _does_ know about Ignis is that it's absolutely useless to argue with him. "Right," he snorts instead.

"If you'll excuse me..." Ignis says, and he rises, clutching the book to his chest as he bows to the other, making his way out of the room.

Gladio's always felt he should be closer to Ignis. They've both grown up at the palace, known from a young age they would be assisting their prince, and yet they always feel worlds apart. Sometimes it pisses Gladio off, as if Ignis thinks he's better than him. Just because Gladio doesn't allow his life to revolve around Noctis and Noctis alone, doesn't mean Ignis has got a leg up on him or something. Hell no! Gladio's a way stronger fighter than he is, and it's not like he did poorly in school.

Ignis frustrates him. So. Damn. Much. He wonders if he's seen any movies lately, or knows about the latest video games. Gladio has a rule for deciphering what Ignis may know and what he may not know: Are those things Noctis needs to know about, either right now, or eventually? If they are, Ignis knows about it, if they're not, there's no way in hell he does. He wonders if Ignis ever does anything just for himself.

When he gets like this, usually he goes to train. It clears his mind of stupid thoughts about Ignis' dumb, beautiful face.

But today, his plan is a failure, a complete and utter failure, cause Ignis is training too. Sweat rolls down the side of his face, his arm muscles flexing as he tosses a few daggers towards the various targets on the other side of the room, and Gladio just stares. Stupid Ignis.

He grabs his sword and makes his way to a completely different side of the room. Even now, while Ignis is blowing off steam, it's still doing something beneficial to Noctis. How could he be so loyal? Has he ever thought about what his life would be like if he did something completely different? Gladio's thought about it tons of times. Running away, starting a new life, completely separate. But he can't do that to his father, or his sister. He's an Amicitia, and he's not going to give up his name for some selfish teenage desires. He's not _that_ bad. Still curiosity tugs at his thoughts every now and again. But Ignis...Ignis doesn't even seem like he thinks about it. Stupid, perfect, pretty faced Ignis.

Clenching his fist, he slams the sword down into the ground. "Oi. Iggy. What's your schedule tomorrow?"

"Ah, Gladiolus," he says, turning towards him. "I have a full day of studying, plus additional cleaning when I go over to Noct's apartment-"

A large sigh, leaves his lips. "Alright, look. Leave some time for me in the afternoon. I wanna help you with your, uh, stance and shit," he says, gesturing to Ignis' arm. "Your posture’s all wrong."

Ignis looks utterly flabbergasted. "What?" he says, glancing down at his arm.

"Yeah," Gladio says and steps over to him, standing behind his back, his chest pressed to Ignis' back. He brings his hand over Ignis' and runs his fingers along his wrist, pulling his aim up higher. "Kinda like this," he says quietly, holding him in place. Ignis smells amazing, Gladio notices, like a summer breeze, mixed with the cleanest laundry he's ever smelt, and this is after he's been sweating a bit.

"I-I see..." Ignis stammers, and Gladio's surprised to hear him lose so much composure.

Clearing his throat, Gladio steps back. "I can show you more tomorrow, just meet me here around noon."

~~

It's a dirty trick, but Gladio knows the only way to actually get Ignis to spend time with him casually is by telling him he's gotta do something important.

So if Ignis thinks they're going to train, he'll leave a few hours of his schedule open, knowing Gladio _normally_ doesn't let him get away with training for any less than an hour at least. Which means Gladio can steal him away for a couple of hours and there's no way Ignis can argue with him. Foolproof.

He's not sure _why_ he's so desperate to do this. Maybe he just wants Ignis to experience some part of life that doesn't have to do with Noctis, or maybe he just wants to try and be friends with the frustrating idiot.

"Afternoon Gladiolus. Or I suppose I should say good morning, we still have a few minutes before the morning is finished." A soft chuckle leaves his lips, a smile decorating Ignis' face, and Gladio's blushing almost immediately. Stupid Ignis with his stupid beautiful face.

"Right," he scoffs, clearing his throat, mostly to catch himself. "Anyway, let's get to it," he says, standing behind Ignis once more. The truth is, his stance really isn't that off, so he'll let him throw a dagger or two and then drag him away.

"Of course," Ignis says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He takes the same stance from the day before, raising his hand up, in almost the same way Gladio had shown him the evening before. He tosses the dagger and it immediately hits the target. Gladio didn't wish to stay and train the whole time, but he should've known Ignis would be practically perfect on his first try.

"Cool. Great. Much better. So let's go," Gladio says, and grabs his wrist, dragging him away from the training area.

"Ah...! Gladiolus, what is the meaning of this?" Ignis scoffs.

Stopping at his locker, Gladio pulls out a small basket. "You’re gonna have a picnic with me," he says.

"But the training-"

Gladio sighs. "Look Ignis, your form is perfect, but I knew this was the only way I was going to get ya' to come do something relaxing with me."

"So you tricked me?" Ignis says, the look on his face none too amused.

"Uh, yeah," Gladio says. "But you already set aside this time for me so you gotta at least enjoy this food I worked so hard to make."

"Cup Noodles?"

"No! It's actual sandwiches!" Gladio snorts.

Ignis sighs, and adjusts his glasses. "Alright, Gladiolus, you win. For now."

"Great!" he says, dragging Ignis' down the hallway. He smiles when he brings them to a clearing near one of the many gardens in the palace.

He sets out the blanket, handing Ignis his sandwich and a thermos full of hot coffee. Ignis looks surprised, removing the lid to find exactly what he loves to drink. "I must say I...am impressed by this, Gladiolus."

Groaning, Gladio shakes his head. "Iggy, how long have you known me? Just call me Gladio!" he chuckles. It's not the first time he's told Ignis this, and he's sure it won't be the last.

"I could try to remember," Ignis says, sipping on the coffee.

"Yeah do that!" Gladio snorts, shaking his head. A breeze blows around both of them, Ignis bangs brushing over his forehead, the bottom of his shirt flapping against his toned muscles. Gladio leans back with a loud, drawn out sigh. "Ahhh doesn't this feel nice?"

"Mmm," Ignis hums. "It isn't bad."

"See!" Gladio chuckles. "Even you can take a break sometimes!"

"I _suppose_ ," he says, a smile creeping onto his face. Smiles make Ignis' face look even more beautiful than before.

"Oi, Iggy. Can I ask you something?" Gladio says slowly, his voice more serious than before.

"Mhm," Ignis says. "It seems today you are doing whatever you please anyway."

Gladio rolls his eyes. "It's just...do you ever wish you could do something else?"

Ignis tilts his head, looking perplexed. "What do you mean?"

"I mean if you were allowed to do whatever you wished, instead of being the King's advisor, would you?"

"Mmm," Ignis lowers the thermos, placing it on the blanket. "I do not believe I would. Being the King's advisor is quite an honor. Are you not pleased to be our prince’s Shield?"

"Nah, it's not about that. Of course I am. I'm an Amicitia!" he says, gesturing his thumb to himself. "I was just curious if you ever thought about what you would do instead, if you had just been...a normal person," he asks.

"Hm," Ignis pauses, as though he's really taking the time to mull over his potential options in his head. He looks down, his finger tracing over the crisscrossed pattern in the blanket "I suppose I would maybe be a chef, or a teacher," Ignis says.

"Yeah, both of those suit you," Gladio chuckles, drinking the coffee from his own thermos.

"And what about yourself?" Ignis asks, a look of genuine curiosity crossing his eyes.

"Hmm...I wouldn't mind being a personal trainer."

"You practically already are."

Both boys laugh. "Ya' got that right." The breeze blows again, leaves kicking up with the stronger wind, and a small green one lands almost directly on top of Ignis' head. "Ah, Iggy-" Gladio begins to say, but instead he leans forward, plucking the leaf from Ignis' perfectly coiffed hair. 

Ignis' face is bright red, the color creeping slowly under his glasses and the tips of his ears. Damn he looks so cute. "Thank you..." he mutters.

Leaning down, Gladio shuts his eyes and brushes his lips against Ignis'. His face was too damn perfect, his lips beckoning, and Gladio couldn't resist. Ignis doesn't pull back, in fact, Gladio feels a gently pressure against his own. With a soft pop, Gladio sits back, loving that Ignis' face is even redder. "Heh, no problem," he replies finally, a smirk on his lips.

"G-Gladio..." Ignis sputters, his eyes darting about behind his glasses. He's flustered. Cute.

"Ay! You called me Gladio finally!" he smiles.

"Yes...I-I suppose I did," he says, and glances at his watch, clearing his throat. "This was a...very delicious lunch."

"Thanks," Gladio says. "I figured you'd enjoy it if someone made food for you for once," he chuckles, leaning back on his hands.

Ignis smiles, adjusting his glasses once more. "It was...very nice, yes."

"Good." Gladio leans forward, a smirk still present on his face. "I hope this means you'll take breaks with me more often."

Ignis blinks, letting out the smallest breath of air as he nods slowly. "I wouldn't...be opposed."

"Great!" he cheers, jumping up. He picks up the blanket, folding it up in his arms.

"It seems I must get back to my studies now," Ignis says. Taking a step forward, he hands Gladio back the thermos, leaning up to brush his lips across Gladio's cheek. "Thank you, Gladio." He smirks before he waves, and turns to walk back towards the palace, and Gladio watches every step he takes.

Running his hand through his hair, Gladio shakes his head as he rolls his neck. Damn that Ignis.

So perhaps Ignis' hair isn't the problem, even if it is nothing short of perfection. Maybe Gladio's only problem with Ignis is that he wants to spend more time with him, which hopefully now the other won't mind if he steals a kiss or two every now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I got this idea from tbh XD I just wanted to write something fluffy and this idea sort of just popped into my head. I had a lot of fun writing this, and I might have one other fic for Gladnis Week, but if not, thanks to those who took the time to read this or my other fic!! :) And thanks to my girl Janie for reading this over!
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where i write random stuff!  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about FFXV with me!


End file.
